I Am Your Mind
by Serpensortia Sweetie
Summary: It all went down hill from then on. First he was upset, then he was angry with the muggle that killed her in the accident, and then he started to go crazy...seeing things and hearing things that obviosly weren't there...(Song-fic, One-shot)


(A/n-Alrighty! Here's a new songfic, its to the Evanescence song 'Hello' So I don't own the song or Any characters used. I know I already used an Evanescence song in a Fic, but I really liked this one, so read and Enjoy!)   
  
  
  
  
  


-*I Am Your Mind*-   
  
  
  


And there he sat... on his bed all alone.... thinking back.... to when he didn't have a care in the world....   
  


"Check-mate," Ron said, as he won yet another game of chess over Harry. It was their Easter break, and they had remained at school instead of going home for the holiday. They were sitting under their tree by the lake, and Hermione came and sat down next to Ron, kissing him softly. They had begun going out at the beginning of the year. Harry had also been going out with Ginny. After all of her years of her childish crush, he had seen what he was missing out on all along. He loved the much. She wasn't with them that day, she had gone home with one of her friends, to her muggle town for the holiday.   
  


"I give up on chess forever!" Harry laughed, and then Hermione told them that it was time to go inside and study for their N.E.W.T.S., Though they didn't think that was an enjoyable way to spend a vacation. However, It was a good thing that it was time to go in. It looked as if the storm clouds above them would soon burst open with rain.   
  
  
  


~Playground school bell rings again 

~Rain clouds come to play again   
  
  
  


They got up and began to walk toward Hogwarts. They went into the entrance hall laughing about Harry's horrid chess skills, passing a few people on the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Just before they got to the portrait of the fat lady, they were stopped by a somber looking Professor McGonagal. "I have to speak with you three... It's about Ginny Weasley...." She paused for a moment, it looked as if it was difficult for her to continue. Finally she went on, "...There's been an accident..."   
  
  
  


~Has no one told you she's not breathing   
  
  
  


Harry sat on his bed... in his room.... of the Psychiatric Ward of St. Mungo's Hospital. He was once again reliving his last day of happiness. It all went down hill from then on. First he was upset, then angry with the muggle that killed her in the car accident, then he started to go....crazy. Seeing things and hearing things that obviously weren't there. He believed that everything he saw was real and the authorities of the school didn't think he was right in the head. They admitted him into the Psychiatric Ward of the hospital. He told them continuously that he didn't belong there.   
  


He was just beginning to start his memory of that day over again for the millionth time when...   
  


"Hello, Harry," a soft calm voice said. He looked around everywhere, but he didn't see anyone. "I'm sorry I had to leave you Harry." The voice spoke again. He looked around him frantically in confusion. All he saw were the blinding white walls of his room. He wasn't crazy! He couldn't be hearing things! But the voice sounded so familiar to him.   
  
  
  


~Hello   
  
  
  


"Who is it! Who's there!?" He asked out loud.   
  


"Don't you remember me, Love?" She said, "It hasn't been long enough to forget I hope?"   
  


'It couldn't be?' He thought. "Ginny?" He said confused.   
  


She giggled, "Yep!" She sounded just as he remember her.   
  


"Where are you?" He asked desperately, hoping she would just emerge from somewhere so he could see her again.   
  


"I'm inside your head." she answered as if it were nothing.   
  


"It's not possible! I'm not crazy!"   
  
  
  


~I am your mind 

~Giving you someone to talk to 

~Hello...   
  
  
  


"I can't tell you if you're crazy or not, Harry," She said calmly, "But I do want to talk to you again."   
  


He didn't know whether or not to believe the voice or not. 'Eventually' he thought, 'I will wake up and this voice will be gone.' He could just be imagining... but he wanted it so much to be real. He just went along with it. "I still love you... You know that?" And he began to talk to her just like old times. They laughed and laughed as if she were sitting next to him.   
  
  
  


~If I smile and don't believe 

~Soon I know I'll wake from this dream   
  
  
  


He laughed so loudly that it alerted a healer that was passing in the hallway of the ward and she went to get a mediwizard to come examine him. When he arrived he had a bottle of potion and clip-board in his hands. "What seems to be the problem here," he said in deep voice.   
  


"He seems to be laughing and talking to himself, sir." The healer said to him. He began to scribble something on his clipboard, and then he poured a small amount of the potion into a vile. "Take this please." The mediwizard handed Harry the vile.   
  


"WHY!" Harry shouted. "There is nothing wrong with me!"   
  
  
  


~Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken   
  
  
  


"I'm not saying there is something wrong with you, young man." He said, but not quite sounding convincing.   
  


"What will this potion do anyway?" Harry asked skeptically.   
  


"It will stop the voices you are hearing in your head." The mediwizard said a matter of factly.   
  


Harry went into a silent state of panic. They couldn't give him that. He wouldn't be able to talk to her anymore if they did. He had to think fast. He looked at the vile, discovering the fact that there was only a small dose of potion inside it.   
  


"Ok," Harry said trying his hardest to lie and sound as if he was defeated. "I'll take it."   
  


~Hello 

~I'm the lie living for you so you can hide   
  
  
  


He took the vile from the wizard and poured it carefully into his mouth. He pushed it with his tongue into the side of his cheek. He made it look as if he had swallowed it. The wizard looked pleased and then turned and left. The potion was beggining to burn his cheek. He was praying that the healer would leave soon.   
  


"There now, isn't that much better." She said, her voice sounding like a mother who had just tucked her child into bed.   
  


Harry nodded hastily and she smiled and left his room. He could hear her lock it so he couldn't leave, and then her footsteps faded away. He ran over to the sink in the corner of the room and spit the potion out. His mouth was on fire. He walked back over to her bed an buried his face in his pillow. And he started to cry.   
  
  
  


~Don't cry   
  
  
  


All of a sudden it hit him. He needed to talk to her. He was wasn't dreaming and he started to think he was actually crazy. He got up "Ginny come back," he whispered to the air. "The healer and Mediwiazrd are gone." She didn't answer... "Ginny! Come back!" He tried his hardest not to raise his voice.   
  
  
  


~Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping 

~Hello?   
  
  
  


"Shhh... Its ok I'm still here, Baby..." She cooed. "Don't cry, please... I'm here. I will always be here now."   
  


He smiled faintly.   
  
  
  


~I'm still here   
  
  
  


"I'm sorry all of me can not be here, but your memories of me are all that's left. As long as you remember... You will never be alone again."   
  
  
  


~All that's left of yesterday...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-*The End*-   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


(A/n- Ah well... There it is! I'm not writing any more of that because it's just a one-shot story. I hope you liked it and pleeeeease review!   
  


And if you haven't yet, please check out my other 3 stories, and review them too. *Thanks* 

-Jenna- 


End file.
